


Forms of Punishment

by Gamma_Orionis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Torture, Wordcount: 500-1000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamma_Orionis/pseuds/Gamma_Orionis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellatrix watched the Dark Lord demonstrate the Cruciatus Curse for her, and she could not decide whether she preferred watching the Muggle he was practicing on writhe and scream under his spell, or watching him cast it. Written for melusinahp's One Prompt, Many Writers Challenge on Livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forms of Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for melusinahp's "One Prompt, Many Writers" Challenge, wherein all writers were given the same prompt and had to write a drabble or ficlet for it.
> 
> Prompt: _"To burn with desire and keep quiet about it is the greatest punishment we can bring on ourselves."― Federico García Lorca, Blood Wedding and Yerma._

Bellatrix watched the Dark Lord demonstrate the Cruciatus Curse for her, and she could not decide whether she preferred watching the Muggle he was practicing on writhe and scream under his spell, or watching him cast it. The look of intensity on his face while he held the curse on the man was beautiful, and Bellatrix found herself transfixed – could she ever display that sort of control?

_Not with the Dark Lord present, she couldn't_.

He lowered his wand, then tilted his head slightly. "And now you, Bellatrix."

She stepped forward immediately, perhaps too eagerly, and aimed her wand at the Muggle. " _Crucio_!"

He whimpered in pain, but did not convulse or cry out as he had under the Dark Lord's spell, and Bellatrix immediately felt a twinge of shame – she wanted everything she did to be  _perfect_  for her Master.

"Try again," the Dark Lord said, and before Bellatrix had a chance to repeat the incantation, he had stepped forward and put his hand on hers, his fingers curling around her wrist, steadying her hand, then rested his other hand on her waist, adjusting her posture and pulling her near flat against him. Shivers ran through her, radiating out from where he touched – his skin was so cold, and she felt so hot all over…

"Like this," he breathed, and though he guided her hand through the steps of the spell with the same precision he used in all matters, Bellatrix could not help but wonder if the way his other hand lingered on her waist and the way he was so close that she could feel his breath on her cheek indicated that he was not thinking about the spell any more than she was.

"My Lord," she said, and her voice caught. "My Lord, I think… I think I need a moment." Her heart was beating rapidly, and she was sure that if she had to stand still a moment longer, with her Master's arms so close to being around her, she would fall apart.

"But of course." He lowered his hands and stepped away, and Bellatrix sank shakily into one of the chairs, taking a moment to collect herself before she dared look up at him.

"Were you disturbed by the curse, Bellatrix?" he asked, but the look on his face said quite clearly that he knew that was not what had happened. His eyes glinted and his lip curled up just slightly. Bellatrix flushed.

"No, my Lord, not at all."

"Then do tell me what has put you into this state."

_He knew_.

He knew it was his touch that made her like this. He knew the effect he had on her, the way his touch made her feel…

"Nothing, my Lord."

Bellatrix twisted her wand between her fingers, and cast a glance at the Muggle splayed upon the floor.

In that moment, she envied him, for she thought the Cruciatus Curse was not such a terrible punishment as burning with desire and remaining silent.

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
